1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roll stand without roll housings. The roll stand has at least two work rolls which are mounted in roll bearings and which each extend along a roll axis, wherein the rolls define a roll gap and the roll axes define a roll plane, so that the roll plane contains both roll axes, wherein the roll bearings are connected to each other through two groups of connecting elements, wherein one group of connecting elements each is arranged on each side of the roll plane, wherein the connecting elements of the groups are adjustable over an adjusting length distance, wherein at least one of the groups is adjustable under load by means of an adjustment drive in the adjusting direction over an under-load length distance and wherein the under-load length distance is substantially smaller than the adjusting length distance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Roll stands of the above-described type are known in the art. In the roll stands without housings according to the prior art, the connecting elements are adjustable by means of adjusting members provided for the roll stand over the entire adjusting length distance. This adjustability is required to be able to carry out reassembly operations at the roll stand, for example, a roll exchange. During operation, on the other hand, it is merely necessary to be able to adjust the gap--either without load or under load--by a few millimeters.